Many pump assemblies are known for dispensing hand soap. Typically even the simplest of these assemblies include at least four separate elements, a chamber forming body, two one-way valves and a piston. These pumps suffer the disadvantage that they have a number of individual parts and cost typically increases with the number of parts and the assembly required.
Known disposable pump assemblies for dispensing hand soap typically include at least some metal parts such as metal balls for one-way valves and metal springs to bias one-way valves closed. The inclusion of metal parts suffers the disadvantage that the pump assemblies can not merely be ground up in plastic grinders for recycling in that the metal parts are not compatible with most plastic grinding machines.
Known hand soap dispensing systems provide replaceable receptacles for liquid soap with permanent pump assemblies to pump soap from the receptacles. This has the disadvantage that the pumps are expensive and after prolonged usage may fail or require cleaning and maintenance.